Old Nemesis, New Respect
by ksfan66
Summary: Story takes place approx. 18 years after The Principals Office. It's not necessary to read it first as I believe each story stands on its' own. What happens when meet your high school bully years down the road.
1. Chapter 1: Weekend Off-NOT!

**A/N****This is the long awaited sequel to The Principals' Office. It is not necessary to read it as both stories stand on their own. I started this story last year about this time and had to shelve it during the spring. With a large family like mine there was so much trauma and drama during that time. **

**I didn't want to post this story and not ever pick it up to finish. Finally, I was able to complete, reread and rewrite. Let me know what you think. Was it worth the wait or should I go back to the drawing board?**

**OK, now for the legal mumbo jumbo. I don't own anything NCIS no matter how much I can dream. **

Old Nemesis, New Respect

Chapter 1: Weekend Off-NOT!

Tony is leaning back in his chair chucking crumpled paper balls across the bullpen at Ziva. Without breaking concentration, not looking up, she plucks the incoming missile out of the air.

"I am sure you have solved all the cold cases on your desk Tony."

"Hey I'm that good but alas no. Trying to avoid brain burn-out, my eyes are going crossed. You know what they say, "They'll stick that way."

Elevator pings and in walks one very exhausted Timothy McGee. He goes to his desk, throws his bag on the floor and drops into his chair with an audible sigh.

"Couldn't be that bad McGoo. You didn't have to wrestle with cold cases all day."

"Trust me Tony, career day at Wilson High School was bad enough."

"Aww poor wittle Timmy. Did it bring back memories of wedgies and swirlies?"

"Naw, kids these days want everything handed to them. The really smart ones want to be doctors and lawyers. The techies want to design games."

"No future NCIS agents, huh?"

"I was actually plugging cyber-crimes as a career choice. Thought I had this one kid hooked, until I told him those kind of investigators didn't carry guns."

"You carry a gun Timothy."

"But I'm a field agent as well Ziva."

"Wait, you mean we actually gave you a gun!"

"Field agent first, Tony, Cyber-crimes second."

Gibbs enters the bullpen.

"Grab your gear, missing marine, dead dependent."

"Boss, it's three o'clock on a Friday! We're supposed to have the weekend off!"

After delivering one of numerous head slaps Gibbs stated matter-of-factly. "Tell that to the Marines family!"

"Yes Boss, Sorry Boss."


	2. Chapter 2: Old Nemesis

**A/N : Sadly I own nothing pertaining to NCIS or its' characters.**

Old Nemesis, New Respect

Chapter 2: Old Nemesis

Gibbs entered the house followed by his crew. Two teenagers are sitting on the stairs, holding on to each other, while the EMTs check them out.

Gibbs walks up to the first uniform he sees. "Whatcha got here?"

The officer points to the other side of the room. "The wife's been shot. The husband and weapon are missing." He then looks to the kids on the stairs. "Kids found their mother when they came home from a day camp."

Gibbs looked at the boy trying to console his sister, rubbing her back. The girls head is resting on her knees with her arms tightly wrapped around them. Her long flowing blonde hair reaching the floor as they sob uncontrollably.

Gibbs looks at McGee and Ziva and nods toward the kids. Tim and Ziva approach them gently.

"Hey, I'm Special agent McGee, this is Officer David. Let's step outside ok?"

The boy stood and took his sisters right hand and placed it on his left shoulder and led her to the porch. Ziva and Tim followed them out totally dumfounded.

"I guess by the looks on their faces little brother you did it again."

"What? Was it my blindness, my hair, or my being a boy?"

"Told you, you're too pretty to be a boy."

"You mean to pretty to be related to you!"

"That too, little brother."

The boys had gotten to the porch swing, sat down and began to comfort each other again. Giving the boys a few moments, Tim just sat there silently. Ziva left to begin questioning the neighbors for a potential witness or suspect.

"Sorry about your mom. What's your names, how old are you guys?"

"My name's Oliver, I'm sixteen. This is Kyle, he's fifteen."

"Ok Oliver, do you know what happened here?"

"No. Kyle and I just got back from football camp and found the front door open."

"How about your dad. Do you know where he is?"

"No, but he didn't do this! He may not be…" Kyle took a deep breath and paused. "He loves us, he would never have done this and left us alone."

"May not be…what Kyle?"

Kyle went silent so Oliver filled in the blanks. "He may not be the same as before. Dad suffers from PTSD, mostly nightmares, never violent."

"How does he handle them? Has he ever hit you or your mom?"

"Never! If he gets frustrated he has a gym in the garage. The hanging bag gets a good beating though." Kyle seems to be his dads' biggest defender.

"Yeah, if he's out there we leave him alone. Usually makes an appearance after about an hour."

"He'd give kisses and hugs and "I love you". Then he takes some medicine and sleeps. He's so exhausted after going a few rounds with the bag."

"Til the night tremors wake him again, then it's back on the bag."

"Do these night terrors happen often?"

"Depends on what you call often. They can last for two weeks, every night. Then nothing for like a month or two."

"Do the doctors know what triggers these nightmares?"

"Not really. He drinks a little. A loud noise will sometimes put him on edge."

"He's not a drunk, Ollie!" We won't even watch the news if he's in the room. A war report would get him to start pacing in circles."

"So your dad's a veteran?"

"Yeah, wounded last year in Kabul. That's why we're in D.C.

"Dad goes to Walter Reed for services."

The EMTs exit the house and walks up to Tim and the boys.

"Ok guys, I'm going to let the EMTs take you to the hospital and get checked out. I'll meet you there."

"But we're not hurt," the boys spoke at the same time.

"Just a precaution son."

"You sure you're going to be there Agent McGee?"

"Call me Tim. Yeah I'll come by." He handed Oliver his card. Tony and Gibbs are still with the body collecting evidence and taking measurements when Tim walked in.

"Hey, boys are on their way to the hospital for eval."

"Boys?"

"Yes Tony, boys."

"But, the long beautiful, wavy blonde hair…?"

"Boy, Tony." Tony took a family picture off the mantle to examine it a little closer.

"Whoa, he's…uh…um"

"I know, too pretty to be a boy. That's what his brother said."

"No, no, no he looks like a mini-me McGoo, hippie version, of course." Gibbs snatches the photo out of DiNozzos' hand and places it back on the mantle.

"Timmys' been a naughty boy!"

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes boss."

Tim started looking through the photos on display to get a better feeling for the family dynamics. Gibbs walked up behind him.

"They look like the kind of family that did everything together. Although, dad doesn't appear in some of the pictures."

"Probably done while he was deployed."

"Looks like mom tried to keep it as close to normal as possible, I guess."

"Yep military moms and wives are a special breed McGee."

Of course it took Tony to acknowledge the trophy case.

"Kids have as many trophies and medals as dad. Hey, how does a blind kid get one football?"

"According to the plate DiNozzo he was a kicker."

"Co-captain, cheerleading, really? Bet he looked gorgeous in that tiny little skirt." A smack to the back of the head was the answer he received.

"Ow!" The two men noticed how quiet McGee had gotten.

"McGee?"

"Tim?"

"Um, yeah boss. I…I know this man."

"The marine, how?"

"Neil Kispert. I kinda broke his hand in high school."

"Do tell, McBully." The look Tony got from Gibbs told him it was time to get serious.

"Actually quite the opposite Tony. He took a swing at me, I ducked and he hit the locker full force."

"Ouch."

"What became of him right after school?"

"Don't know. Rephrase that, didn't know. He graduated the year I was a sophomore." The three of them walked out while talking to meet up with Ziva.

"Any luck Ziva?"

"No one saw or heard anything, gentlemen." Gibbs observed one particular neighbor watching their every move and nodded in his direction. The man, in turn, nods and back.

"How about him?"

"Donald Peters. He's lived next door for five years. Wife deceased, and he has two sons."

"Talk to the boys?"

"They're at their grandmothers' for a week."

"There's something squirrely about Mr. Peters. Check it out."

Tim and Tony looked at each other, questionably mouthed the word "Squirrely?" and followed Gibbs and Ziva to the vehicles.


	3. Chapter 3: Decorated Hero

**A/N: Sadly I own nothing pertaining to NCIS or its' characters.**

Old Nemesis, New Respect

Chapter 3: Decorated Hero

Tony exits the elevator with lunch and starts tossing it out to the respective desks.

"Where's Gibbs, Ziva?"

"Upstairs." No sooner than the words were spoken Gibbs is headed down after briefing Vance on the new case.

"Whatcha got?"

DiNozzo digs in with his first bite of lunch as Ziva clicks towards the plasma.

"Neil Matthew Kispert. Graduated Alameda High in '93. Immediately enlisted in the marine corp. He was injured in a training accident and transferred to a base in Peoria. This is where he met, dated and eventually married Katherine Harris. All within a three month period."

Tony snatched the remote out of Zivas' hand and continued the briefing while still chewing on his lunch.

"Love at first sight produced one Oliver Michael Kispert in October '94."

Tim came around the corner thumbing through a file. "The training accident dismissed Kispert from paratrooper training. After he transferred to Peoria he began to re-train in radio and cryptology."

"So the geek-bully became a geek." After a sideways glance from Gibbs and McGee, Tony continued. "Uh hum, Kispert was scheduled to deploy to Afghanistan summer of '98. His unit was ordered to stand down due to cuts and units that weren't state side got extended tours."

Ziva proceeded on the personal level. "February '99 the Kisperts started the process of adopting three year old Timmy Doe, which became finalized in April the same year."

"Timothy! As in Mc…"

"Don't say it Tony!" Tim turned to the boss. "There's absolutely no way. Look he was three in December'98. That means he was conceived early spring '95. I was sixteen and living in Alameda not Peoria."

"So when did you actually lose your virg…" (thwack) "Oww!" (knew that was coming)

Gibbs turned to Ziva for the rest of the briefing.

"Kispert was finally deployed to Afghanistan in '05. He was on his third tour working intelligence in Kabul when his Humvee was hit by an IED. Three men were killed, only Kispert and one other, a Lt. Cook survived." A picture of the other soldiers popped up on the screen.

"And where is this Lt. Cook now?" Tony took over the remote and finished where Ziva left off.

"Lt. Cook, as a result of the explosion, lost his right arm and suffered brain trauma. Severe depression and PTSD was a contributing factor in his suicide earlier this year. Kispert was credited with pulling Cook clear, so it hit him pretty hard when Cook died. Both men were awarded the Purple Heart."

Gibbs turned his attention back to the missing SSgt. "Besides PTSD what were Kisperts' other injuries?"

Tony reluctantly filled in the blanks. "Kispert was burned over 60% of his body and is a double amputee."

A silence fell over the bullpen only to be broken by the ringing of Gibbs' phone.

"Gibbs…where? Grab your gear, locals found Kispert."

~~~~~?~~~~~

Tony and Ziva waited outside the motel room while Gibbs and McGee entered, not knowing what they'd find inside.

An officer walked up to them and spoke. "Management said he checked in around 2am and that he hadn't left all night."

Kispert was sitting, although not steady, on the edge of the bed handcuffed. His prosthetics looked as if they were thrown across the room. There were officers standing on either side of him, to keep him from completely falling to the floor.

Gibbs walked up to the two officers, looking back and forth between the two.

"Does he look like he's going anywhere?" Gibbs waited for an answer, before making his order known. "Take 'em off."

The two men looked at each other, then back to Gibbs. The first came back with, "It's procedure sir." While the second stated, "He's a person of interest in a homicide."

The infamous Gibbs stare made another attempt to get his point across. "NOW!"

The officers began to fumble with the keys to the cuffs in a rush to follow Gibbs order.

"Give him his legs too."

"But what if he attempts to make a run for it?"

Gibbs has had enough of this idiocy, rolled his eyes and retrieved the limbs himself.

"Get out of the way!"

From behind McGee gently laid a hand on Gibbs shoulder. "Boss? Let me…please."

"McGee knelt down in front of Kispert when he was recognized by him.

"Hey Champ, how's it going?"

"Hey yourself Neil, how are you doing?"

Waving his arms around the room Kispert replied sarcastically, "Living the high life!"

Tim was matching the limbs to the correct legs. "You wanna give me a hand getting these on you?"

Kispert grabbed the prosthetics from Tims' hands. "I bet you're enjoying every minute of this, aren't you McGee?"

"I don't enjoy anyone in pain. Especially a serviceman who…"

"Blah, blah, blah… I've heard it all before. "I'm sorry", "Thank you", "Bless you". Just don't go there Champ, not from you, ok?"

After getting it all together Tim helped Neil to his feet, crediting his imbalance to the alcohol and not the limbs.

The officers stepped forward with the hand cuffs. Tim put himself between them and Neil. He looked over their shoulders and the officers followed his line of sight, right into the steely blue eyes of Gibbs. Without a word the two backed off slowly.

With the agents on either side of him Kispert managed to get to the car.

"DiNozzo, David?"

"Yes Gibbs?"

"Make sure these local yokels don't screw up the evidence."

"Yes sir."

~~~~~?~~~~~

Tim entered the observation room and joined Director Vance at the window.

"How are the boys doing McGee?'

"Oh well, it's going to be tough. They're up in the conference room waiting on CPS. How's he doing?" McGee nodded towards interrogation.

"Aside from going to the bar Thursday, nothing. He doesn't even remember how he got to the motel."

"Do we know how he got there, Director?"

"The bartender has a standing agreement with the motel manager. When Kispert fell off the barstool for the third time, he took his keys and sent him there in a cab."

"That's very generous. Does he pay the bill too?"

"Only for the servicemen, as a tribute to his son, who didn't make it home."

"We could use more bartenders like that."

"Couldn't agree with you more McGee."

Their conversation was interrupted by McGees' phone buzzing in with a text from Abby requesting his presence to join her.

Vance gave a nod letting McGee know he was dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4: Connecting the Dots

**A/N: Sadly I own nothing pertaining to NCIS or its' characters.**

Old Nemesis, New Respect

Chapter 4: Connecting the Dots

Gibbs and McGee entered the lab at the same time to find Tony and Ziva standing over the evidence covering both tables."

"Hey Abbs, all this have to do with the case?"

"Yes…and…No…" Gibbs noticed the hesitation in Abbys' answer as she looked towards Tony and Ziva.

"Well, kinda…sorta." Abby started pacing back and forth and looked at McGee.

"If it has to do with the case Abby, they need to be here."

"Okay. It concerns a piece of evidence found in Kisperts' car." She held up a small evidence bag for examination by the team.

"It's a strand of hair Abby. What about it?" Tony asked when he took it from her and passed it around.

"Yeah, Tony. A long, curly blonde hair. I was looking for a tawdry affair or a rendezvous with a lady of the evening. But…" Abby turned and started tapping her keyboard.

Studying the bag in his hand, McGee gave his best guess.

"It's Kyles'."

"Yes, oh brilliant one."

"How'd you figure that one out McDNA?"

"It's got the same wavy pattern as Kyles'. Like it spends most of the time in a braid."

"So what, it's his fathers' car Abbs. Why wouldn't it be in it?"

"It's like this. I ran the hair through the database, you know, looking for a match as to who could've been with the SSgt and found a match."

McGee questioned, a bit confused, "Why would Kyle be in the database? He wouldn't have a record…would he?"

"He's not in the database."

"Abby!"

"Gibbs, he was a match to someone in the database, 97.6%."

" 97.6% to an in house profile. Gibbs, that's first generation father-son, right? Tim was curious now. Where was this leading?

"Who?" All four agents chimed in at the same time.

Abby looked down at her shoes, afraid to answer in mixed company. Then lifted her eyes in McGees' general direction.

"Told you, McDaddy!"

"Tony I've already told you…"

Gibbs turns towards Tony and Tim. Tim, in turn, looks at Abby and Ziva. Abby zeros in on Tim with a wide grin and smiling eyes.

"No, no, no. No way, we were a country apart when he was born."

Abby starts nodding her head in an affirmative answer.

"Run it again!"

"But I've already run it twice."

"Make it a third time."

"But Gibbs…"

"Abby, just do it!"

~~~~~?~~~~~

Tony and Tim entered observation as Gibbs walked into interrogation, startling a sleeping Kispert.

"Tell me about your boys?"

"Leave my boys outta this. I'll confess if I have to."

"Did you do it?"

"I…I…I don't know. Look I know my sons, they're good boys and they wouldn't do this."

"Tell me what you remember?"

"I was tired, more so than normal. I went to bed around nine, Thursday, I think."

"How did you wind up at the bar?"

"Nightmares. Woke me about eleven, actually woke Katie, and she woke me." Kisperts shoulders began to shake, tears running down his face as he whispered, "Oh God, that was the last time I saw Katie."

Giving Kispert a few moments to regain control of his emotions, Gibbs repeated his earlier question.

"And your boys?"

"Oh come on, I told you they're great kids!"

"I didn't say they were suspects, SSgt."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Kyle, tell me about him."

"Why, is he ok?"

"He's fine. We tested a strand of his hair found in your car as part of the evidence."

"Yeah…so?"

'He's not your biological son?"

"No… he's adopted, why?"

"Does Kyle know it?"

"Yes, always have. We don't keep secrets in our family. What does this have to do with Katies" murder?"

"Kyles' hair told us he wasn't your bio-child, but it did match a profile in our database."

"His parents were criminals?"

"We're checking into that possibility. Tell me about his adoption."

"Um, ok. Let's see. My wife Katie was an emergency care pediatric nurse at St. Francis in '98."

"Peoria, IL?"

"That's right. Officers brought in a toddler that was found wondering the streets in just his pajamas. No shoes, no coat. Poor thing was cold, tired and hungry, being the middle of December and all."

"How about his parents?"

""Investigation said he was in foster care."

"Foster parents then."

"Child services showed up at the house with a police warrant. So-called foster parents were passed out, hung over. The house was dirty and showed proof that a party had taken place the night before."

"They were arrested, I take it?"

"Oh yeah, charges of abuse, neglect and endangerment to start with."

"What happen with Kyle?"

"He was known as Timmy back then."

DiNozzo glanced over at McGee and offered him a chair. "It's going to be a long night probie."

McGee took the offered seat and a deep breath. "Don't go there Tony, please."

The both of them stared at Kispert through the glass wall waiting for him to continue with the history of Kyle.

"Well he stayed at St. Francis for a couple of weeks , suffering from mal-nourishment, anemia, asthma and on the brink of pneumonia."

"And after that, where'd he end up?" The questioning continued while Tims' mind wondered elsewhere.

"It's hard enough to place three year olds around the holiday, especially one with multiple medical issues. Poor kid had three strikes against him already. Katie, my wife…"Neil took a deep breath and wiped a tear that had escaped down his cheek.

"Katie could talk me into anything since the first day we met. She said, "A child shouldn't spend his birthday, let alone Christmas in the hospital."

"CPS just doesn't give a child to anybody, especially one with needs."

"We were already registered foster parents and with Katie being an emergency care peds nurse, it was an easy call. Don't you think?"

"What about the older boy?"

"Oliver was four then. He's our biological son. Katie was told she couldn't have children. That's why we decided to foster. We weren't looking to adopt when Kyle came our way."

"Know anything about his biological background?" Gibbs decided it was time to ease Tims' apprehension as to where this line of questioning was headed.

"Not really. Mother was a drug addicted teen, which caused a premature birth. Listen, I don't care about his natural parents. As far as I'm concerned, I am his father."

Gibbs placed his hands, palms down on the table and proceeded to stand. "Okay."

"Agent Gibbs?" He turned to Kispert.

"Are my boys alright? Where are they?"

"Yeah they're okay. They're upstairs."

"Can I see them?"

"See what I can do."

Gibbs stepped out into the hall along with DiNozzo and McGee.

"Tony, have Ziva check with Peoria CPS. Get Kispert something to eat and clean him up before he sees his boys."

"On it boss."

"Boss, you're not going to let him…?"

"Easy, McGee." Gibbs signaled for Tim to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5: Face to Face

**A/N: Sadly I own nothing pertaining to NCIS or its' characters.**

Old Nemesis, New Respect

Chapter 5: Face to Face

Gibbs and McGee stood outside the conference room door.

"Boss, how do I approach Kyle? What do I say?"

"McGee. Work it like a case right now. Kyle doesn't need to know the specifics just yet." That being said they stepped into the room.

"Gentlemen, I'm Special Agent Gibbs. You already know Agent McGee here." Both young men stood at attention.

"Oliver Kispert, sir." Extending his hand he introduces his brother. "This is Kyle." Kyle reached out and shook Gibbs hand as McGee watch and wondered.

Gibbs broke the awkward silence that was threatening to take over. "Take a seat fellas."

"Did you find our dad?" Oliver started.

"Where is he?" Kyle finished.

McGee filled in the blanks, "He's downstairs, getting himself together."

"Is he okay?" The boys echoed each other.

"For the most part," Tim said.

"Can we see him?" They spoke simultaneously, offering a slight grin. "Sorry." Again, spoken in unison.

Tim observed, "You two must be very close."

"Like peanut butter and jelly."

"Yeah, Ollies' the peanut butter cause he can get annoying, like sticking to the roof of your mouth annoying."

"And berries need to get pounded to make jelly little brother."

Oliver hooked an arm around Kyles' neck with the intention of giving him a noogie. Kyles' quick thinking had Oliver flipped over into a chicken wing hold.

"Q!...Q!...Q!

Kyle pumped his hands in the victory. "Bond wins again!"

The agents just watched, waiting for the boys to settle. "Boys!"

"Sorry." The stereophonics was getting a bit old.

"Q? Bond?" Gibbs looked at the boys. Both of them opened their mouths at the same time.

"One at a time." Gibbs insisted.

Kyle began with an explanation. "For obvious reasons my family thinks I need assistance to get by. "Q" here, likes to invent things and I get to be his guinea pig. Like James Bond gets to test Qs' gadgets."

"Hey, you gotta admit it Bond. They work more often than not." Oliver insisted.

"Okay, 50% of the time."

"Come on Kyle at least 90%."

"75%," Kyle countered.

"80%," Oliver raised.

"Sold!"

"Gentlemen, do we have to separate you two?"

The door opened slowly, "I wish you wouldn't."

"Dad!" Both boys jumped from their seats and headed for their father, practically tackling him.

The agents took note on how well Kyle navigated the room without incident.

Gibbs sat at the head of the table with his two agents to the left of him. After all the tears and hellos the three Kisperts took the chairs to the right.

"Thank you, sir. I know this isn't normal procedure, but I had to make sure my boys were alright."

"How about you Dad, are you alright? Do you need your medicine? Kyle and I can go get it, if it's okay with Agent Gibbs."

"Someone will take you shortly." Gibbs introduced DiNozzo to the young men.

"Just call me Tony guys."

"Mr. Kispert, this is Agent…"

"Timothy McGee. Glad to see you doing so well Champ. Never thought you'd become a cop though. I would've guessed Silicon Valley or even Wall St. Naval Intelligence is close enough."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service actually," McGee corrected.

"Either way, Navy, like you father."

"Yeah."

The two men continued to talk as if they were the only two in the room. DiNozzo and Gibbs listened while taking mental notes. Meanwhile, the younger ones remained out of the loop, totally confused.

"Marines were a good fit for you Neil."

"Joined, just for college money. Like you said, good fit, so I stayed with the Marines."

"You were training with the paratroopers?"

"Training accident took care of that. Since I had an obligation to the service I was retrained in another field."

"You could have taken a medical discharge."

"And do what? I love being a Marine. Not being able to put on the uniform would've killed me."

"Oh, and alcohol won't?"

"Semantics, McGee."

"So, radio and cryptology, right?"

"Seems I had a knack for puzzles."

Ziva knocked on the door and entered asking Gibbs to step into the hallway

"I've called DSS and CPS. There's no placement this late on a Friday. And, because of special circumstances…"

"What! That fifteen year old boy doesn't have "special circumstances!"

"Anyway, they suggested a boys home or "juvie"? Ziva shook her head not knowing exactly what juvie was.

"Over my dead body!"

Gibbs stepped back into the room with Ziva and gave McGee a nod towards the far end of the room. When they returned to the table, the four remaining men sat quietly, waiting for the hammer to fall.

"Mr. Kispert, you're going to have to remain in our custody during the investigation."

"But, I can't…!"

"Let me finish."

"DiNozzo is going to escort you to Walter Reed under guard for a psych eval and to get you back on your meds the right way." DiNozzo gave his boss an affirmative nod.

"And my boys?"

"They're going to stay with me."

"Excuse me!" There goes the Kispert stereo again.

"There's no foster placement for guys your age available."

They turned to their father questioning, "Dad?"

He looked at his boys then faced Gibbs, "You sure about this?"

"Only me…in a big house."

The four agents stepped out to give the family a little private goodbye time.


	6. Chapter 6: Brothers

**A/N: Sadly I own nothing pertaining to NCIS or its' characters.**

Old Nemesis, New Respect

Chapter 6: Brothers

Ziva and Tim entered the Kispert home first for the safety of the boys.

"Alright fellas," Tim suggested, "Just grab the necessities for now."

Ziva followed Oliver into his room, while McGee went with Kyle. Kyle was telling McGee about his unusual hobby when they joined them.

"McGee we should really be going. Gibbs will be…" Ziva stopped to look at the immaculately kept room. Definitely not the room of a fifteen year old boy. The first thing that caught her attention was a shelf lined with bright yellow boxes. These boxes were labeled with several foreign languages. She gave McGee a quizzical look.

"Rosetta Stone?"

"It's a language tutorial system."

"Yeah, Kyle's a show off. Got ears and a steel trap mind for languages," Oliver bragged.

"You're just jealous Ollie."

"Yeah, that's it. Not!"

"I should say not, McGee. Oliver has a hobby right up your street."

"That's alley, Ziva."

Ziva turned to Kyle and spoke in Hebrew.

_"__Do you speak all these languages Kyle?"_

_"__Yes ma'am. It comes easy to me."_

_"__How many do you speak?"_

_"__Only twelve."_

_"__Looks like I have some catching up to do. I can only speak ten." Ziva laughed._

McGee faced Oliver. "Do you think they're talking about us?"

"No doubt."

Ziva and Kyle looked at each other with a slight grin on their faces. They'll never tell.

"Listen guys, we should be going, okay?"

"Can we get our dads' meds?"

"Rehab will take care of that for you Kyle. Don't worry about your dad, he's in good hands."

"Agent McGee?"

"Yes Oliver."

"Does Agent Gibbs have a computer with internet access?"

"Um, that would be a no. No technology."

"How about a DVD and TV setup?"

"Agent Gibbs is not on speaking terms with the twenty- first century," McGee smiled.

"Then, can we grab our laptops?"

"Sure, make it…."

Before McGee could finish his instructions, the boys were standing in front of him bags in hand.

"…quick. Really?"

"Dad says a Marine and his family are always ready at a moments' notice."

"Your father is a good man." Ziva glances at McGee as they exit the house. "Gibbs is going to love these two."

~~~~~?~~~~~

The boys were watching a foreign film on their laptop when Ziva walked into the room with McGee. It sounded as if Kyle was translating for Oliver.

"Hey, we're ordering pizza, any suggestions?"

Oliver shouted, "Sausage and pepperoni…"

Kyle finished, "With extra cheese!"

"You two sure you're not related to DiNozzo?" McGees' heart leapt into his throat as he realized the Freudian slip.

"Who?"

"Tony, "Kyle reminded Oliver.

Looking over the boys shoulders McGee noticed the computer was running English subtitles.

"Oh, I thought you were translating for your brother."

"Nah, Kyle's just showing off. It's a game we play."

"It keeps my language skills sharp. Ollie did you grab the x-box and Assassins Creed?"

"No it wasn't where it was supposed to be."

"Yes it was. I packed it myself and put it beneath the table before we left for camp."

"Listen little brother. My eyes work and they weren't under the table or I would have grabbed them."

"Maybe mom moved them before she was…"

A light went on in Kyles' head. "No, wait. I remember telling Scottie and Jamie they could borrow it while we were at camp. Maybe they picked it up already."

"Who are Scottie and Jamie?"

"Neighborhood kids. Their dad leaves them alone a lot. We've kinda big brothered them."

"Big brothered?"

"We kinda keep an eye on them," Oliver offered.

"Speak for yourself. I keep an ear out for them," Kyle snickered.

"Their father, Donald Peters?"

"Yeah that's right, why?"

Ziva walked in on the end of the conversation. "Mr. Peters said his boys were staying with their grandparents all week in Pennsylvania."

"I thought the Peters didn't have any family, that close by anyway."

"What makes you think so Kyle?" inquired McGee

"Jamie. He told me one time how he missed his grandparents. Said they moved to Florida."

"Maybe their other set of grandparents lives in PA," Ziva suggested.

"Never mention any. Say anything to you Ollie?"

"Nah. We usually talk about sports, movies or music. You're the one that folks open up to Mr. Sensitive."

"McGee and Ziva looked at each other and without saying a word knew what the next step would be.

"Umm, McGee you go ahead and order dinner. I have to check in with Gibbs."


	7. Chapter 7: It Was an Accident

**A/N: Sadly I own nothing pertaining to NCIS or its' characters.**

Old Nemesis, New Respect

Chapter 7: It Was an Accident

Gibbs waited on the front porch as DiNozzo made his way to the back of the house. On the count of five he knocked on the door.

"Mr. Peters? NCIS. We'd like to ask you a few more questions."

"Going somewhere fellas?"

Just as predicted the two boys ran out the back door. Right into DiNozzo.

DiNozzo walked the boys around the house to Gibbs.

"Got 'em boss."

"Let's go in and have a talk with your father, shall we?"

"You can't he's gone for the day. He should be back soon though."

"Where did he go?"

The boys looked at each other, "We don't know."

Scottie seems to be the spokesperson for the two, considering Jamie couldn't stop crying long enough to answer them. Gibbs motioned for the boys to turn around as they went into the house. DiNozzo began down the hall and Gibbs stayed with the boys.

"Are we in trouble?"

"Should you be? What's your names?"

"I'm Scottie and this is my brother Jamie."

"Did you enjoy your trip to Pennsylvania?"

Jamie began to cry a little more but Scottie remained quiet.

"Boss," DiNozzo called from the end of the hallway.

"Stay here, don't move. I'm not in the mood to chase, got it?"

Both too scared to move or even speak just nodded their heads. Scottie wrapped Jamie in a guarded hug.

"Whatcha got DiNozzo?" Tony stepped back out of the room to give Gibbs a chance to access the situation himself.

Donald Peters was tangled in the sheets snoring loud enough to register on the Richter scale. Standing at the doorway the agents smelled the distinct odor of urine and stale alcohol.

"Passed out. I can't even shake him loose. Should call the bus."

"He's lucky he's not dead of alcohol poisoning, the way it stinks in here. Get me a child advocate from CPS first. Then we can worry about "father of the year" here."

Gibbs returned to the boys while DiNozzo began snapping pictures. As if the fathers' room wasn't bad enough you couldn't see the boys' floor. Clothes, dirty or clean were all over the place. Trash, soda cans and tv dinner trays. A bunk bed, broken, was tilted against the wall with no mattress on top.

DiNozzo handed the camera to Gibbs to review the pictures. Careful not to give away what he was feeling at the moment in front of the boys, Gibbs pointed towards the kitchen. Although anger and sadness was on his mind he smiled at them. While looking around Gibbs noticed the game system and an empty bag that resembled the Kisperts go bags.

"Hey you guys gamers?"

Forgetting they were afraid and being a subject they knew "everything" about was all it took for the Peters boys to open up.

"It's a shame you don't have a bigger TV to hook it up to."

"Yeah, we usually play at Ollies' and Kyles'." Excited that he could join the conversation, Jamie let vital information slip. "But they were at camp yesterday so we…"

Scottie gave Jamie a little shove and shush.

"You what, Jamie?"

Scottie picked it up from there. "They said we could borrow their system while they were at camp."

"Did Ms. Katie give it to you?"

Jamie answered with a "no" the same time Scottie answered "yes".

"Guys?"

Scottie lowered his chin to his chest and Jamie began to cry again.

"Scottie, talk to me."

"Miss Katie wasn't home and the front door was unlocked."

"Let yourselves in, did ya?"

"Ollie said the bag would be right inside the front door under the table." All we had to do was open it and reach in."

"But you went all the way in, why?"

"We were looking for more games and, and…"

"And..?"

"There was a box on the shelf in the closet. We thought it might have more games in it."

"It didn't though, did it?"

"There was a gun. We were only looking at it honest."

"Was it loaded already?"

"No, there was another box with the bullets."

"How did you know how to load the gun?"

"Jamie did it. He pushed up on the handle and pulled the top backwards."

"What happened with Miss Katie?"

By now both boys were in tears, crying uncontrollably. Gibbs backed off the boys as other agencies came through the door. When the EMTs entered he just pointed down the hall.

"Let me know if I can take him with me or if he's yours?"

"Yes sir."

A woman advanced through the door and headed straight for Gibbs.

"You the man in charge?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, can I help you?"

"Ms. Carlyle, CPS."

Gibbs nodded towards the living room, where Ms. Carlyle could tell how distressed the children were.

"What did you do to them?"

Bringing his chin to his chest to take a slow breath, Gibbs then looked CPS in the eyes and proclaimed, "They've practically confessed to Mrs. Kisperts' murder."

"Murder?"

"At the very least, involuntary manslaughter."

One of the EMTs entered the living area. "That dudes nearly comatose, needs to go with us."

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah boss?"

"Stay with Peters." DiNozzo handed the camera to Gibbs and attached Peters to the gurney with handcuffs. The EMTs were puzzled.

"SOP, can't be too careful."

~~~~~?~~~~~

Gibbs met with DiNozzo at the hospital for a follow-up.

"Guy should be dead boss. Blood alcohol was .25 three times the limit and then some. Guess he built up an immunity or something. Kisperts down the hall a little ways. You want to give him the good news yourself?"

"Good news, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, he didn't kill his wife."

"And, what about his wife? What about his boys? Where's the good news DiNozzo?"

"Boss, I only meant that he can…"

"Quit while you're ahead DiNozzo."

~~~~~?~~~~~

"Come in." Kispert heard the soft rapping on the door.

Gibbs stepped up to the bed and released Kispert from the handcuffs. He took note of the classic symptoms of detox. Heavy eyes, drowsy slurred speech, perspiring and tremors.

Wondering why Gibbs was just standing there staring Kispert broke the silence, "Hey."

"Hey yourself. How ya doing?"

"Wishing for a bottle, knowing I shouldn't. I just don't get it. I don't want to be here like this yet at the same time I…I don't know."

"That's why it's called addiction. There are programs that can help and you've got great incentives to come clean. You're the only one they have left. Two great kids are waiting for you Marine."

"Look at me!" Kispert was getting agitated, "Some Marine, huh."

"Being a Marine is not all physical, it's mental too. It's here and here." Gibbs directed Neils' attention to his head and heart.

Tears began to roll down his face and Kispert made no attempt to conceal them.

"But, what if I killed Katie?"

"You've been cleared."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do it without her. She was the real rock that held this family to…Wait, What?"

"You didn't kill your wife. And you're right. While you were deployed, serving your country and recovering from your injuries, Katie raised two strong intelligent young men. Two new rocks to stand on."

"They've got a lot of life ahead of them. I can't ask them to drop everything. The boys have their own dreams."

"Why not?"

Kispert looked to the door after hearing it open. The boys walked in followed by McGee and DiNozzo.. Kyle had his hand on his brothers' shoulder as Oliver took his fathers hand.

"Yeah dad, why not? We want to, let us please."

As the three Kispert men went in for a group hug McGee approached Gibbs.

"Boss?"

"Yeah McGee?"

"Abby wants to see us in MTAC as soon as we get back."

"Case is closed McGee," DiNozzo stated matter-of-factly.

"That's what I told her, but you know Abby, she insists."

DiNozzo bowed the right of way to Gibbs and McGee, "Well then. Let's not keep the Goth Princess waiting."


	8. Chapter 8: The Origins of Kyle

**A/N: Sadly I own nothing pertaining to NCIS or its' characters.**

Old Nemesis, New Respect

Chapter 8: The Origins of Kyle

The elevator dinged and the three agents stepped into the bullpen. Vance was waiting on the mezzanine as they entered.

"Gentlemen, MTAC, now."

Tony dropped his bag and headed for the stairs.

"Not you DiNozzo."

The three of them glanced at each other as Tony started to slowly back down the stairs.

"Anything to do with the Kispert case Leon?"

"Yes…and…no."

Gibbs gave a nod to DiNozzo, effectively overriding the director and waved him on.

"Part of my team Leon," was the only excuse he gave.

Gibbs entered MTAC first, followed by McGee who noticed the big screen first.

"Eric."

"Hey Tim, Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo I presume."

"To what do we owe this visit, Me. Beale?"

"He did me a favor." Abby was on the smaller screen streaming from her lab.

"People." One word was all Vance had needed for the MTAC support to stand and vacate the room.

"Abbs, does this have to do with Neil Kispert?"

"Kyle Kispert actually."

"Go," ordered Gibbs.

Eric and Abby started to talk at the same time.

"Ladies first," insisted Eric.

"Okay. Sixteen year old girl, no name, walks into St. Francis on Christmas day '95. Complains of stomach pains and wants medicine."

"Let me guess." Throwing air quotes out, "Didn't know she was pregnant."

"You got it Tony and in early stages of labor. Her chronic drug use had sent her into labor prematurely."

"How early was the delivery?" Gibbs asked.

"Upon examination and the measurements taken they estimated the baby at thirty weeks. She refused treatment, so the DSS had to step in as legal guardians of the minor and sign off on medical care."

"When they told the girl that she had a baby boy her only response was and I quote, "I'm sorry Timmy."

DiNozzo rolled his eyes and head at McGee, "Oh really?" . One look from Gibbs was all it took for Tony to know not to go there.

"Timmy. That's the name they gave the baby, three days later when the mother…"

"Oh, oh, oh I know this story! Mommie dearest just gets up and walks out never to be heard from again."

"Lifetime movie Tony?"

"No McGoo. Seriously. I was new to the Peoria Police Force. St. Francis had this nurse, Valerie, mm...mmm, she could get the Popes' heart to pumping. She had these…" Tony brought his cupped hands to his chest.

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry Boss. The only way I could get a date with Nurse Valerie was to volunteer time in the NICU nursery."

"Right Tony, you rocking babies."

"Hey, donated three weeks of my free time, thank you very much. Think I connected more with little Timmy than Nurse Valerie."

Gibbs insisted on getting back on task. "What happened to Baby Timmy?"

"That would be my cue." Dr. Mallard appeared over Abbys' shoulder.

"Young Timothy was born with two strikes against him. He was born suffering from Neonatal Abstinence Syndrome."

"Drug addiction?"

"Quite right, Jethro. Tremors, trouble feeding, problems going from sleep to awake, all symptoms of NAS."

"But, they have treatment for that though, right?"

"That would be strike one Mr. McGee. They had to handle his care a little more slowly."

"Why?" The question was on every one of their minds.

"The usual path to take for NAS is morphine or methadone. With the little fella being born premature…"

"Strike two Ducky?"

"I'm afraid so. His underdeveloped lungs needed the oxygen more Tony. They had to key down the amount of morphine intake."

"What about his blindness?" McGee wanted to know," Aren't most preemies born blind, like Kyle?"

"No. Mild cases of Retinopathy tend to heal themselves. Again drug therapy prevented taking further precautions to avoid Timothys' blindness."

Gibbs acknowledged the big screen on the wall. "What do you have to add to this conversation Mr. Beale?"

"I asked for his help on the west coast Gibbs. I mean McGee was in California when kyle was born, right? But where was Kyles' mother nine months earlier?"

"Six and a half, Abby."

"Huh, what?"

Eric continued, "Months. Kyle was born December 25th, 1995. Approximately ten weeks early."

"You're right Eric. So inception wasn't March or April. At the very least it was towards the end of May."

Everyone looked at McGee for any recollection in the time line.

"Well McGee?" questioned Gibbs.

"Well um let's see, end of May '95? That was um, when I was sixteen and oh, oh, oh May 19th '95. That's when I wrecked my '84 Camaro Z28."

"Anybody special kiss your boo-boo and make it all better?"

"I've told you before Tony, that day is still a blank to me and it's almost been seventeen years ago."

MTAC suddenly became very still, until Eric broke the silence.

"You may have forgotten Tim, but a few of the people we've talked to… They've spun a web of deception you wouldn't or couldn't believe."

"What? Boss I have no idea what…"

Vance took the lead, "Mr. Beale, talk, now."

"Ok. Two factors we know contributed to your accident Tim were rain and speed."

"But I was a careful driver. Kids use to tell me I didn't deserve a fast car because I drove it like a little old lady."

"That's what they said alright. So I looked into what could have happened to cause you to speed. There was a third factor that came to light during the interviews."

"Eric, I would never…"

"Here me out. Do the names Walter Murphy and Jake Bryson ring a bell?"

"Yeah Murph and Jake were on the wrestling team with me."

"How about Erica Nelson?"

"She was a sophomore my senior year. Quiet, shy, pretty, very much a bully magnet like…like me. Rumor was family time at her house was doing drugs with dear old mom and dad."

"Well the story that went around was you were invited to one of the guys house to go over strategy for an upcoming meet."

"Semi-states. Wound up sitting on the sidelines in a leg cast because of my accident."

"According to a couple of people, your teammates, Murph and Jake, invited you over so they can surprise you with a party for being accepted to MIT."

"Couldn't confirm that fact if I wanted to Eric."

"Supposedly there were party crashers, Erica being one of them. Thought you could use a bit of loosening up and dropped Ketamine in your drink."

"No way, there would've been some evidence left behind."

"I'd normally agree with you Timothy. The injuries you sustained in the accident may have covered any signs of an assault. What about a drug test Mr. Beale?"

"Tim had just completed a drug test to compete at the state level the day before, Dr. Mallard."

"Ah, so they'd forgone the test, stupidity at its best then."

"Yes sir."

"But Erica! Boss she was a friend, she would not have done it, unless…"

They all waited for Eric to fill in the blanks.

It was Tony who suggested, "She was forced to."

"Not exactly. Erica was coming down off a high and was promised more if she'd "pose for pictures" with you on the bed. Of course one thing led to another and so on and so on."

"Other party goers walked in on the scene. According to witnesses you just took off."

"And presto change-o, McDaddy!"

"Not funny Tony!"

"Agreed. It was a sexual assault, plain and simple. Sorry to be so blunt, Timothy."

McGee took a seat and placed his head in his hands only to lift it a few seconds later and taking a deep breath.

"How did Erica end up in Ohio?"

"When she told her parents of her pregnancy she wouldn't give them the fathers' name. Apparently, that's when dear old dad gave her two ultimatums. Abort or get out. So her mother sent her to live with an aunt."

Gibbs asked the next question, "Where are the parents now Mr. Beale?"

"Mr. Nelson has a permanent residence at Centinela because he killed Mrs. Nelson."

"And Erica, where is she?"

"Three weeks after young Timothy was born a female victim, drug overdose was found at a motel. Turned out to be Erica. Coroners' report, improper post-surgical care and drugs don't mix. As far as we know she's buried in an unmarked county cemetery plot."

"What do we do now? I mean …I… what do I do now?"

"You were right the first time Tim, it's we."

"Boss, I couldn't ask…"

"You didn't."

McGee looked at all the people who were in the room and saw nothing but support… from his family.


	9. Chapter 9: New Respect

**A/N: Sadly I own nothing pertaining to NCIS or its' characters.**

Old Nemesis, New Respect

Chapter 9: New Respect

"I always knew this day would come. I mean, I thought Kyle would one day want to look for his biological father…look for you. Never guessed in a million years it'd be you."

"Does he know about his mother?"

"Yeah. You can't explain his medical issues without telling him how they came to be. At least he'll know her name now and the circumstances that led to that point in her life. Kyle's a forgiving soul. "Everything happens for a reason." He'd always say. I don't think he ever blamed Erica."

"And me?" McGee wondered, "What does he know about me?"

"More or less, thought you were in the same boat as she was. Who would've guessed, huh?"

"Wish I knew. I'd like to think I would've been there…for both of them."

"Underneath all her sadness I'd like to believe Erica would not have stood in the way of your future and MIT. All she had to do was tell her dad your name. She had honor."

"Neil…?"

"Tim…?"

"I can tell the boys love you. You're tight knit. I don't want to come between you guys, but I would like to get to know Kyle."

"Tim, I'm not going to keep Kyle away from you. He should know his father."

"You're his father Neil. We don't have to turn his world upside down and tell him who I really am. Just let me be a part of the rest of his life."

The door opened slowly as Gibbs slipped his head in. "You up for some company?"

"Agent Gibbs, come on in."

Gibbs waved his hand behind him. "Come on fellas."

Kyle and Oliver followed by DiNozzo rushed into the room.

"Hey guys," Neils' face became instantly brighter.

"Dad!"

Oliver noticed Tim and extends his hand. "Agent McGee, good morning sir."

"Oh, hi Agent McGee," Kyle adds after his brother acknowledges Tims' presence.

"It's Tim, ok? How's it going guys?"

Oliver approached he father, "Dad, letter came today. I'm in."

"Ollie? MIT?"

"Yeah, now all we're waiting for is my scholarship apps to come through."

"With your grades and brains, you're a shoe-in. Proud of you son."

"I can commute and save on room and board."

"Nonsense. Campus life is part of the college experience. We'll make it work."

"But dad…"

"I have a few connections. Perhaps, if I can help. MIT is my old alma-mater."

Neil and Oliver both took a long look at Tim. Neil then turned to Oliver, "Listen fellas we have to discuss a few things anyway."

"Can't it wait 'til you get home dad? Just concentrate on getting better." Kyle, always the mother hen.

"No it can't. It's about my recovery and your futures."

"But dad.."

"Time and life waits for no man son."

McGee rises from his chair and walks towards Gibbs.

"Where are you going Tim?"

"It's family. We'll let you talk privately. I'll come by later."

"Tim stay, you to Agent Gibbs. Please."

Tony knew it was going to get serious and took his leave.

Oliver kept shifting his eyes between the two men. "What's this all about dad?"

"Boys, I've decided to admit myself to rehab. I need help, I cant do it on my own, obviously."

"That's what Ollie and I are for dad."

"Yeah dad, we can help."

"I know you can and are willing to. But at sixteen and seventeen, there's so much more you should be doing.

" He's right Kyle. You'll be getting your drivers license soon and start dating."

After a pause for the heavy life changing stuff they were discussing, the group of men broke out into a hearty laughter.

"Ok, ok, ok, seriously we need to decide who, what and where you boys are going."

"Olive, you need to get me the proper room and board applications. That'll take care of you come September. As for the rest of the summer…" Neil turned to look at Tim, who saw the "I have no right to ask you" look in his eyes.

"I think that's where I come in."

"Excuse me?" Neil had forgotten that he'd ask Gibbs to stay.

"Yeah boss, what do you mean?"

"Well, there's certainly no room in that cracker jack box of apartment you call home McGee."

"Wait, Agent Gibbs. I can't ask you to take on the responsibility of my boys."

"You didn't. Whether you know this or not your "boys" aren't boys anymore. Besides we're Marines and Marines is family."

"Did you hear that Ollie? Someone noticed we grew up."

"Yeah Kyle "grew up" not matured."

"Speak for yourself."

"Alright "boys", we've gone off topic."

"Sorry dad. How long is it going to be?"

"You said past September, I still have school, here."

"I know Kyle, and I don't know how long."

"As long as it takes Neil. We'll make it work."

"Tim…?"

"What am I missing Ollie?" Kyle had realized the silence that had dropped between their father and Agent McGee. "Oliver?"

"Shhh, Kyle wait a minute. Dad…Agent McGee…what is it?"

"It's a long story son."

"Oliver, what say we go and get a round of sodas for everybody?"

After a slight stare down, Neil gave Oliver an affirmative nod. Gibbs placed his hand on Olivers' shoulder and pointed him towards the door.

Oliver looked back slowly, Neil just smiled, "It's ok son, we're fine."

Kyle heard the door close and waited for one of the remaining men to speak. "Is everything alright dad, really?"

"Better than alright son."

"Um Kyle there's a reason Agent Gibbs and I are willing to help you and your dad out."

"Ok…Why?"

"During our investigation we ran several samples through our database. One sample was a strand of your hair.

"It matched someone in your database? Was it my mothers' because of her drug arrests?"

"No Kyle. It didn't match your mother. Your DNA matched someone in our control group… in which your father belongs."

"Really, my dad's a cop or a federal agent?"

McGee gave Kispert an "Are you sure" kinda look. But Neil continued.

"Kyle come here son." Neil placed his hands on Kyles' shoulders and talked straight to his sons' face. "You know I love you and I'll always be there for you. Your mom and I chose you because you were special, always have been. You were our son from the first time we laid eyes on you. But you are also the biological son of…(deep breath) Agent McGee."

"Huh?" "What?" "Dad?" "Agent McGee?" Kyle began to shake as he reached through the air to find a place to sit down. Not finding one he opted for the floor for fear of falling where he stood.

McGee stepped around the bed to get to Kyle and pulled a chair up to put him in.

"Just put your head between your legs and breathe, slowly."

Kispert tried to reach his son but without his legs it was impossible. Let's just say he knew McGee had it covered and he thanked God that Tim was back in his life again.

"Kyle…son?"

"I'm ok dad." Kyle sat straight up in the chair and questioned himself. Turning to both men, "Oh God… Dad?"

"It's alright Kyle, call me Tim. After what Neil, after what your dad has done for you and in retrospect for me… I just want to be a part of your life, your future. I've missed so much already. Let me help and be there, ok?"

Kyle stood and walked in McGees' direction. Tim didn't expect acceptance right away, but hopefully understanding.

Kyle threw himself at Tim with such force that both men fell against Neils' bed in a massive hug that Abby would be proud of.

Realizing that everything was going to turn out fine, Neil leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10: A Family Gathering

**A/N: Sadly I own nothing pertaining to NCIS or its' characters.**

Old Nemesis, New Respect

Chapter 10: A Family Gathering

The grill was hot and ready for the burgers and dogs.

Oliver was standing next to Gibbs talking about settling into campus life. He had received a registered letter from MIT just two weeks prior informing him room and board had been taken care of. The college had received a donation from a benefactor to house exceptional students with a military family background.

Kyle on the other hand had one more year of high school. He could've graduated a year earlier (chip of the old block) but decided another year would let him get to know Tim a little better.

Kyle had dreams of attending MIT as well, although he'd been offered several jobs straight out of high school. Linguistics and Translations had been put forth by every letter of the alphabet. FBI, CIA, INS and of course NCIS to name a few. Knowing the importance of higher education he chose MIT and he can help the ABCs' when needed.

The rest of the "family" started to arrive with sides and desserts. Abby had her famous cajun potato salad. Gibbs supplied the dogs and burgers, along with refreshments. Ziva brought a pastry dish, family recipe, and wine. Not being one to cook, Tony ordered a gallon of his favorite BBQ from the steak house. Jimmy and Bree came through the gate with deviled eggs and chips. McGees' contribution was a beautiful fruit and veggie tray. Oliver and Kyle handled the pickles and olives.

Tony stepped up to McGee, "Where's Ducky?"

"He should be here in a couple of minutes." Gibbs answered followed by, "He had to make a quick stop."

Everybody heard the Morgan pull up out front and looked to the gate for Ducky. He walked in with macaroni salad in one hand and ice in the other.

"I hope you don't mind Jethro. I brought a guest to this little soire."

Following right behind Ducky into the backyard was none other than Neil Kispert. He'd been in rehab for three weeks and was only released for the day under the good doctors' care.

The team began to applaud as Oliver realized who the special guest was. Ollie walked over to his brother, not saying a word. He took Kyles' elbow and led him to stand in front of Neil. Feeling the presence in front of him Kyle raised his hands to "see" what or who had caused all this ruckus.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

As Kyle reached for his fathers' face, Ollie said what everybody else was thinking.

"You look...different...healthy."

Kyle stated, "No whiskers Dad?"

"No whiskers." Smiles appeared on all their faces. "I still have a long ways to go guys. This is one fight I plan on winning."

When Kyle felt the tears rolling down his fathers' cheeks he knew half the battle had already been won.

Neil put his arms around the boys for a hug. When he finally let go he handed each of them a package.

"How about gifts for the two strongest men I know?"

"Men? Really dad."

"Oh go ahead open them." Abby encouraged.

Everyone was eager to see what the the surprises were. Kyle was the first to open a brand new Rosetta Stone.

"I heard Greek was next on the list. That ok?"

"Yeah dad that'll do. Cool, thanks."

Oliver was the next with a novel.

"I know you like to read, but I didn't know what genre. I think you'll know the author though."

Oliver turned to the back flap and saw a picture of McGee and smiled. "Thanks dad. Hey Tim I didn't know you were a writer. Crime novelist, huh?"

"A writers' got to stick with what he knows I guess."

Flipping the book over in his hand Ollie noticed the authors' name. Thom E. Gemcity. Now why does that name sound familiar?

Without a word to the crowd Oliver took off running into the house and up the stairs to the room he shared with Kyle. The people left in the backyard looked just as confused as the next person beside them.

Oliver appeared at the back door, looked and slowly walked towards Tim.

"Thank You." He wrapped his arms around McGee and began to cry.

Neil stood silent watching things unfold. He spotted a piece of paper that Oliver had dropped at the door and went to pick it up.

Gibbs met him there and they both read the letter together.

_Dear Mr. Kispert, _

_Let me be the first to congratulate you on your scholarships to attend MIT. We look forward to having a student such as you. I believe you would be a great asset to our community and student body._

_Second. I am aware of your concerns about room and board. This letter is to inform you that you are the first recipient of the Thom E. Gemcity fund. A new benefactor and alumni to MIT has recently started this fund to cover room and board for children of our military._

_We are proud to offer these scholarships and funds to you and your family for the sacrifices made by you to your country._

_Sincerely,  
><em>_Mark A. Collins  
><em>_Dean of Students  
><em>_M.I.T_

**Well, that's it for this story. I was glad I could pick it up again. Hoped you liked it.**

**Everyone have a safe and happy holiday season. Merry Christmas.**


End file.
